Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile object control apparatus for detecting a target object from within a captured image of the periphery of a mobile object, and for controlling the behavior of the mobile object in view of the detected target object. The present invention further relates to a target object detecting apparatus for detecting a specific target object from within a captured image obtained by an image capturing unit.
Description of the Related Art
Various technologies have been developed for detecting the peripheral state of a user's own vehicle (one form of a mobile object) with an external sensor (including an image capturing unit) and detecting a target object on the basis of a signal obtained from the sensor. In such technologies, a problem is known in that significant time is needed to recognize the mobile object.